And Then There Was Two
by BeachBummm227
Summary: James and Arianna have been friends since their days in preschool, both have been through everything together. But what neither teen realizes is that the one that they truly love, has been right in front of them all along. REVIEWS welcome :


"Where is he?" Arianna Leavold wondered. She was freezing while she sat down a rock, not far from the Shrieking Shack; which seemed awfully quiet tonight. She took that as a good omen as to how the night should play out, considering she was breaking about twenty school rules; plus of her own: never be alone with James Potter. Not that he was a bad guy to be around along; she just didn't know how to control herself when she was in his presence. With his dark brown, almost back hair and alluring blue eyes, and how he almost always had that snitch in his hand! 'Ugh stop it Arianna he I just a boy!' she thought. But this boy wasn't any ordinary boy; this boy was the one that Arianna was head over heels in love with.

But what Arianna didn't know was that this boy, James was watching her from underneath his invisibility cloak. He watched her every move and signed as she tightened her robe around her body to keep herself warm. He could tell that she was growing impatient and bored because she was playing with the tips of her long blonde hair like she would during history of magic. He picked up the bottle of fire whiskey that he had smuggled out and began to make his way toward her. He covered up his footprints as he walked towards her.

He was twenty minutes late and Arianna feared that he wasn't coming 'typical James' she thought as she tightened her robe yet again as a gust of cold air hit her. She was about to leave when she saw the glint of a bottle in the middle of a nearby snow drift. Her being the curious Gryffindor went to go investigate. As she got closer she realized that it was a bottle of Madame Rosemetta's precious firewhiskey. She was about to reach down and get it but she felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder. Arianna's heart began to race; she quickly reached into her pocket and got out her wand. She whipped herself around so she could see the face of her attacker and when she saw who it was, her fear went away and was immediately replaced with the want to hex James Potter to his death bed. "James Potter! Do you know how much you scared me?"

"Sorry, I just meant to surprise you." He smiled knowing that she wasn't really mad at him.

"You are also twenty minutes late!" she proclaimed. She walked closer to him and gave his arm a playful shove, and as she once again bent down to pick up the bottle she received a face full of snow. As the snow seeped through her robes she felt a large amount of weight resting on her back. She wiggled herself around so that her back was on the snowy ground. She stared directly into James eyes, who was currently the one sitting on her back "let me up!" she said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't think that I will" he smiled "I happen to like the position that I am in" he had her between his legs while he straddled her middle.

"You would" she huffed. She was glad that she was good actress because his insides were screaming for more; it took almost all her energy not to rip his clothes off right then and there and have him do the same to her. But she wouldn't allow herself to be just another one of James Potter's infamous one night stands.

"Hmmm…. You would have to do me a favor before I even think about letting you up." He smirked once again.

"If you weren't my bloody Quidditch captain, you would be an inch away from your deathbed Potter" she explained, "but what sort of sexual favor would James Potter like tonight?" she asked innocently. Two could play at this game.

"Whoa! Let's not get carried away, but if your offering, I wouldn't decline" he smiled.

Arianna's stomach flipped, she didn't like how he had the upper hand in the situation. But she knew she was fighting a losing battle "I offer nothing" she smiled.

"Not even for your amazingly sexy Quidditch captain." He asked pretending to be in pain.

"if by amazing you mean pain in the arse, arrogant, big headed, ego loving captain then yes, my answer still stands" she smiled

"Leavold you are going to regret that next practice!" he laughed

"Oh no! Extra laps, you wouldn't dare make your best chaser overwork herself before a big game!" she stated and by the look in his eyes, she knew that she had won, but just winning a battle doesn't mean that you win the whole war. "I win!"

"you may have won that round Leavold but let's take a look at the predicament that you still find yourself in. and by predicament I mean me sitting on top of you, with you having no way to escape!" he stated "so I ask you once again, what are you willing to do for me?"

"I don't know Potter. Your creative I think you can think of something" she whispered seductively.

James felt a sudden pull in his groins, as she whispered. He know that he had to come up with something quick or he was going to be even more embarrassed by the way his body seemed to react to her voice. "Okay I need you to yell that I, James Potter am the sexiest man alive, can you handle that?"

"I would never say such a lie" she played

"Well then I guess drastic times call for drastic measures" and at once he started to tickle her, causing her to squeal and wiggle underneath him. She could only take so much of it before she gave he thought, and after about a minute he claimed his victory as those sweet words came out of her mouth, now only if she meant them.

Arianna sat herself at the foot of the rock that she sat on before and waited for James to bring the bottle over to her. He sat down beside her and carefully opened it up careful not spill any of its precious contents all over the snowy ground. "Ladies first" he said as he handed the bottle over to Arianna.

She took a quick sip and enjoyed the burning sensation that the firewhiskey caused. She instantly felt all warm and giddy inside. She could feel her cheeks begin to redden as her hand the bottle back to James. He took a long sip and smiled that goofy grin that always made Arianna's heart melt. Placed the bottle between the two of them and inched his way closer to Arianna making sure that once again the bottle didn't spill.

Both Gryffindors reached for the bottle at the exact same time, Arianna quickly took her hand away allowing James to take the next sip. "I don't think so; your last sip was weak. You need to redeem yourself before I tell the team." He smiled. Whenever he talked to her, she felt like the only girl he ever wanted and once again her stomach began to do somersaults. She broke the eye contact and took a longer sip this time.

"so cap' when is the next game?" she asked. She could feel the alcohol begin to take over her body. She leaned against James resting her head on his chest. He didn't seem to mind and in fact wrapped his arms around her.

"Uh I believe it's in February so we have loads of time to practice!"

"Good! We need to win the cup this year! I am not graduating without it!" she stated with so much determination that it could have rivaled James'.

There was a couple of comfortable moments of silence that James decided needed to be broken "you know Arianna, you are like the only girl I haven't slept with from our grade."

"No you haven't gotten with Lily yet either" she stated not liking where this conversation was going.

"Actually I have, last year to be exact!" he mumbled

"What! You and Lily Evans had…. You have what? Explain yourself!" she said. She was shocked. Lily was her best friend and she still didn't know about this.

"This isn't really anything to explain. I asked her to help me with my charms homework one night, and the next thing you know, we are kissing and then one thing lead to another and…"

"Okay I have heard enough." Arianna stated not hiding the hurt in her voice. "James did you use her?"

"No, no I could never use Lily. We ummm….we dated for awhile during the beginning of the summer, and then she met someone else." He explained

"Was his name David?" she asked.

"Yeah it was. Wait how do you know?" he asked curiously

"Well when Lily came to my villa in Italy I took her clubbing and that is where she met David, the American who wanted to live in Italy and paid his way through college as a stripper." She smiled at the memory.

"Lily choose a stripper over me!" he laughed "what a slut" he joked and Arianna nodded her head in complete agreement "and the entire time she was at your house she didn't mention anything about me?"

"No" Arianna yawned. She could feel his entire body tense up at her answer, and then she remembered something "wait, she did say that she didn't think that you would like her this year, and when I asked her whether or not that was a good thing, she didn't know how to respond. His shoulders began to become less tense when she said that causing her to relax a little.

"Okay so I guess this summer was a complete waste of my time" he sighed as Dylan's body leaned against him some more.

"Well that makes one of us" she murmured hoping he wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean, you summer was the complete opposite of a waste! Arianna you dated Vincent Krum, the biggest Quidditch star in the world for a whole four months! You were in every paper and magazine!" James explained.

"Yeah, it was great until he was ready for more than I could handle. And that's when I realized that I was just a pretty face that happened to be an excellent Quidditch player. I was his arm candy nothing more nothing less." She sighed hating herself for falling into Vincent Krum's trap.

"wait what do you mean he was ready for more then you were?" James asked protectively he tightened his hold on Arianna, which was his way of letting her know that he was always there for her no matter what.

"James, he wanted to have sex. And frankly I wasn't ready to have it with him." She said bluntly. She saw no reason to hide anything from James, but that could also be the alcohol talking. She took another sip and handed the bottle back to James.

"He what! Arianna he didn't try to….ummm make you did he?" James asked. He swore to himself that he would beat the living day lights out of Vincent the next time he saw him.

"He did....once....but when he realized that I didn't want to, He cheated on me with some bimbo slut from France." She laughed, she was still hurt by what happened but she was going to let it affect her anymore than it already had. "I mean I guess you can say we are still friends, he sends me tickets to all his games."

"Arianna, there is a game tonight, why the hell are you here?" he asked deeply appalled by the entire situation, including the tickets.

"Yeah I know I never go to the games. I swore to myself that when I broke up with him, I would never go back to that life style. And I know that he wants me back which am why he sends me the tickets. And I know that if I even go to one of his games with his tickets, it would be my way of saying that I want him back as well.

"Okay let me get this straight. You basically have season tickets, good seats no doubt and you just waste them?"

"No silly" she giggled "I give them to charity!"

"You would" he laughed.

An hour later Arianna was wasted beyond words and James wasn't much better. But at least he was able to cast the sobering charm for himself. Arianna was a whole different story she had passed out a good half an hour ago. James knew he needed to get them both back to the castle before they got caught. He threw his invisibility cloak over the both of them. He took the quickest way he knew and wound up in the common room in record time. The next problem that seemed to come his way was how the hell was he supposed to get her back up to her dormitory. He already knew about the steps since he and Sirius tried to sneak up on a bunch of seventh year girls while they were first years. He laughed to himself at the memory.

He soon came to the conclusion that he would just have to take Arianna up to his dorm. He didn't want to leave her in the common room all by herself and he knew she would feel safest in his dorm. He brought her upstairs and over to his bed. He gently laid her down and covered her with his blankets and sheets making sure she was warm enough. And what he did next he had no explanation for he bent down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He saw that Peter wasn't there tonight; he slowly made his way over to Peter's bed and made himself comfortable. He took James a long time for him to get to sleep that night. All he could think about was how angelic Arianna looked sleeping in his bed, as if she belonged there. But as his eyes began to droop he knew one thing was for certain. Another seventh year Gryffindor has taken his heart again. And her name was not Lily Evans.


End file.
